The prior art nail clipper is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,257, issued Oct. 19, 1976. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,852 issued July 18, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,753, issued May 1, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,923, issued Apr. 19, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,481, issued Apr. 24, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,514, issued Apr. 8, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,120, issued Apr. 19, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,011, issued Feb. 3, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,415, issued Mar. 10, 1987.
The prior art nail clipper includes a bottom container, a top resilient plate, having connection means at a rear end of the container, the container having an upturned cutting edge at a front end of the container, the plate having a downturned cutting edge opposite to the upturned cutting edge, a lever having a shaft journaled in a post mounted on the container for deflecting the plate, and the container having front and rear clipping storage chambers.
One of the major problems with the prior art nail clipper is that the effort for removal of clippings from the rear storage area is difficult.